


A Family Night

by Childrenoffates



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Elise (fire emblem) - Freeform, Family Bond, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem If - Freeform, Fluff, Kamui - Freeform, Leon/leo, Other, camilla (fire emblem) - Freeform, marx/xander fire emblem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childrenoffates/pseuds/Childrenoffates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marx, all alone in a room decided to finalize his notes for the night. However, just as he was able to sleep, certain visitors decided to spend the night with him. *DRAGON TWIN AU UNIVERSE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Night

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This is my first story that I've ever written! I hope that you all enjoy! The story is based on a picture that my friend made in our blog on tumblr which can be found here:
> 
> http://childrenofnohr.tumblr.com/post/137941067952/bunch-of-fates-art-i-did-over-the-past-month-0
> 
> [third picture below is where the imagine is located.]
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Everything was at peace. The castle halls were filled with empty lights where the flames were out for the night. Every corner and inch of the castle walls were nothing but full of darkness….except for a room near by.

A certain figure began to lit up a nearby candle and quickly wiped their paled hands off to let the flame die. A heavy sigh began to escape a certain prince’s lips as he began to think about the upcoming plan for the war tomorrow. The fight with Hoshido had increasingly became wider by the minute; unaware of the future predictions the day maybe have in store. However, the prince wasn’t willing to lose the battle without a fight. A plan has already been made which all there was left to do was to wait for the crack of dawn to approach nearby.

The prince, known as Marx began to take a nearby seat; placing all the papers onto the table. His red-brown eyes glanced over at the papers one last time in order for everything to fall in place. As time passed by the prince’s eyes slowly grew heavier with each passing hour the clock made. Eventually, the prince officially had a plan. The battle would begin tomorrow at dawn, perhaps he should get some rest for tomorrow…

Marx began to slowly gather all of his belonging until certain footsteps slowly began to approach towards the room. The prince’s head began to turn around; waiting for the footsteps come to a halt. Who could still be awake at this time of the night? Was the only though that ran through the elder prince’s mind.

However, his question has been answered as he heard a small yell coming from the door.

“Hey! No need to push Leon…I want to see big brother too!”

Of course…the voice was pretty obvious on who his uninvited guests were.

Marx slowly approached towards the door in a calm manner, and tried to find a way to relief the stress in his mind. Perhaps he wouldn’t mind some company to keep himself calm.

After a bit of time, the prince took a hold of the door knob and gently began to open the door before him. Standing behind the other side of the door was four different figures, which were known to be Marx’s beloved siblings. With a stern expression pressed against the taller man’s face, he tried to find the right words to speak.

“What are you four doing up? The day is very dark.” Marx said.

“Big brother! We haven’t seen you for almost three days now! You own us sometime!” The youngest sibling said with a small pout curving against her lips.

“..Elise…He just talked to you yesterday…” A younger man protested towards his younger sibling.

“That was only a question I had to ask, Leon!” The girl named Elise, exclaims towards her brother.

The younger prince, known a Leon, let out an annoyed sigh, clearly done with everything that Elise kept saying. Nothing but excuses just so she can kiss herself up towards his older brother.

A taller women witnessed the two auguring; making the girl giggled under her own breath. If there was one situation that Elise mention was true, would be the current state that Marx was in. Indeed, the prince has been working hard enough to not spend quality time with his own siblings, yet the women knew the massive stress that the elder sibling must be under. Too much for both Elise and Leon to know.

Yet, little did the younger siblings knew was the sudden commands that their father has been putting Marx into was complete stress. Planning the strategist all by himself? Wouldn’t planning be Leon’s job? The women only wished she knew. However, Marx wasn’t the only one sharing the stress, but bother Stella and Rose have been under father’s hate for a while now. Each day has been getting worse which only let the women worry for the two. She loved both of the twins deeply and couldn’t stand a single moment witnessing the two in such emotional pain.

Her violet eyes glanced over towards her own brother with a slight smile curving onto her lips.

“The young one speaks the truth. After all, we couldn’t stand to witness you grow white hair so soon.” The women said.

“Impossible Camilla, I still have many year to come and I wish to enjoy my life somehow.” Marx explained.

“Then why don’t you start by having a small chat with us? I’m sure our dear Stella here wouldn’t mind spending time with you as well. Don’t you think so Darling?” The purple haired women named Camilla asked as her eyes gazed down at the last unknown figure before her.

The black haired women let out a wide grin towards her older sibling, much for Marx’s liking to say the least…

“But of course! The only time I would ever see you was as if you were training me and Rose. Where did all the fun go when you would play around with us, Hm?” The women said towards her older brother; making him feel completely defeated.

Marx knew he couldn’t say no to his any of his siblings, especially when he was in massive amount of stress. Without a hesitation, the eldest prince stepped aside from the door, hoping to making room for his siblings to enter from the door.

“Fine. You may come in.” Marx said as he slowly began to scratch his back from behind. Elise happily was the first to run inside of the room, much rather excited to spend some quality time with most of her siblings.

“Yay! I’m so excited! We should tell each other scary stories!” The youngest princess says as she giggled softly while taking a seat in the nearest chair.

“If we tell scary stories, someone wouldn’t be able to sleep at night.” The youngest prince said as he gracefully took a seat near the window. Elise slowly pouted lightly at her brother while she quickly crossed her arms.

“Hey! I would sleep at night! I hear about them a lot through Stella!” Elise said while giving a small smirk towards her brother; which led Leon to roll his eyes.

Camilla giggled as she witness the sudden outburst her younger siblings were making. “Settle down you two, we wouldn’t want to walk up anyone near by.” The elder sister said as her eyes looked over towards Stella with a soft smile.

“Stella dear, would you care to sit next to me?” She said while taking a seat next to Leon.

“Of course Big sister!” Stella said as she spotted a small chair between both Elise and Camilla.

As Elise began to witness Stella taking the seat next to her; the young sibling began to happily yell out.

“Yay! Stella is sitting next to me!” Elise said in an excited manner.

Marx began to witness his siblings by just simply standing nearby the door. Despite the loud noises the family was making, the man kept staring at everyone that was gathered in the table with a soft expression pressed against his face. As he kept witnessing his sisters and brother, he quickly took a a seat and decided to remain silent. However, as he sat down, the man began to noticed how someone was missing.

“Hm…? Stella…do you know where Rose went? Surely she would always stand next to you…”

The pig-haired women glanced over towards her big brother while giving out a small yet reassuring smile.

“She fell asleep before I got to ask her about coming to visit you.” She said while giving out a sad sigh.

“Oh goodness. Was she truly tired from walking around the market today?” Camilla asked her younger sibling.

“Well…I haven’t really seen her much when we all went to the market…” Stella said as she gave out a quick yet frightful glare towards her younger brother, making the prince flinch lightly from his chair.

“What are you staring at me like–”

“Don’t hide from me Leon…I saw how you were with Rose all day…”

“So? What’s wrong with taking care of our sister?” Leon protested towards Stella.

“Now little brother, we are all aware how much you care for our dear rose…but don’t forget how she’s also under /my/ care~” Camilla said while giggling underneath her breath.

Leon glances at Camilla with a confused expression but decided to keep his head cool for a brief moment.

“Dear sister, You should be thankful that I’m doing you a favor–”

“By “favor”, You mean having to come up with another excuse to be closer to Rose.” Camilla said.

Leon’s eyes completely grew widen as he heard Camilla’s words. How could his big sister know so fast without having to keep an eye on him?! Right…because she would rather have much more attention for Stella and Rose instead of him.

As Leon was about to comment on Camilla’s remark, Elise witnessed the entire situation and let a smile curve against her lips.

“You know....I don’t think I’ve seen Leon be /this/ protective for Rose than before.” Elise mentioned.

As if on instinct, Leon quickly turned his head over at Elise, wondering about Elise’s words.

“I-Impossible...I just simply happen to be at Rose’s side by chance.”

Hearing such words come out of Leon’s lips, made Stella click her tongue. What lie was he trying to pull? Obviously not a good one, considering how he and Rose were pretty found of each other’s company. Stella wouldn’t admit the truth, but she was grateful to have a brother to show interested and patience towards his sister, especially when Rose has a terrible communication skill.

The dragon princess gave out a small snicker as she gazes over her younger brother.

“Uh...huh...says the person that kept reading books to her?” Stella teased as she leaned her head over towards Elise.

Leon’s eyes widen once again and stood straight from his chair.

“W-Well that’s--”

“Or perhaps help her with laundry.” Elise remarked as she leaned her head towards Stella.

“She asked me--”

“Or cleaned her room.”

“Shopped together.”

“Taught strategy around the battlefield.”

“Or even...give her a goodnight kiss.”

Just as the last comment escaped Elise’s lips, the flustered prince lunged forward from his chair while sticking his hand.

“N-N-N-N-N-NO! T-That’s not true!”

The eldest siblings witnessed their younger siblings taught Leon, leaving Camilla to burst out of laughter. The elder princess always knew Leon would be easily embarrassed, but she would have never guessed how Stella and Elise would manage to break through his own barrier of calm manner.

Marx, on the other hand, felt very worried or annoyed from the sudden action his own brother made. He gently began to place his hand onto his face; knowing how much of a mess his siblings have caused. However, Marx couldn’t help but to enjoy his siblings company.

Throughout his stressful times, especially when Marx is the next in line for the throne, Garon had pushed twice as more pressure onto him to do more dirty work. Having to receive some attention from his own siblings made his head drop with ease; as if his stress was washed away. As an elder brother, he would never come to the terms of admitting his own feelings, but spending some time with his siblings could at least display certain feelings for them.

Yet, little did any of the siblings knew...that the small moment each of them are currently sharing...would be their /last/. As tragedy strikes tomorrow.

Where both Stella and Rose were allowed to finally step out of the Nohrian Fortress.


End file.
